Delta Chronicles
Delta Chronicles I And so our story beings, though it's hard where to begin. It's been such a long time since everything happened. Lives lost, friends killed, enemies made, and even empires fallen. It had been decades since the means of Hero Factory's Delta Team were referenced. It all started in the later end of the decade after a missing hero had been reported. One named Von Ness. At the time, the only one who knew of Von Ness' betrayal was Preston Stormer himself. This was when the future leader of Delta 1 was contacted, and was told to intervene. When he arrived, the drone had been taken down by Stormer, and the city had been saved. Delta Leader left the area in the shadows, not letting himself be seen. He returned to the Recon Base, located under the Hero Factory. He was later put on short-term leave and took leisure time. In the wreckage of the once powerful and tall drone, Stormer loaded the parts into a cargo ship, and hauled them off to Raxun, a planet that held a disposal checkpoint run by TrapJaw (Author's note: this name was picked out of desperation. A new name will be added soon). TrapJaw was a prototype hero that had gone rogue, but had been reprogrammed to run the disposal ports. When Stormer landed the craft to drop the parts off, he was greeted by TrapJaw in a friendly manner. The two had met before and even worked together to find villains hiding throughout the disposal port. Things went normal. That is, till as TrapJaw started to carry the Drone parts off, some of therm sparked and knocked him onto the ground cold. When he awoke, he realized something. He had been thrown to work with trash by the Hero Factory. He knew his true enemy from there on and was bent on getting immediate revenge on Makuro himself. Bakc at the Hero Factory, Stormer had been set up with a new squad of two rookies. Those rookies being Dunkan Bulk and Jimi Stringer. As Alpha Team was being established and set up, Recon was starting to set a few things up themselves. A new project called Delta had been commissioned. Basically, the goal of the project was to gather the strongest members of the Hero Recon Team, and put them in one squad to be called Delta Team. Problem being, the only one qualified for the job was the unnamed future leader of the team. He was then to recruit other members for the team. Meanwhile, Michael Firetorch, an armor developer and third party activist for the Hero Factory had been recieving word of an attack on himself. He had his security beefed upo and locked himself in hisd comopany's tower. Through the day, he worked as normal, and nothing happened, till around noon, when TrapJaw broke through security. He went into a panic, and launched drones into the lower floors of the tower to take care of the threat. He thought he was safe, till Trap Jaw came through his door, taking him by the neck, and throwing him out the window. This was all part of TrapJaw's plan to rid the Hero Factory of it's main weapons and armor developer, crippling both their offense and defense. His plan was then shattered, as Firetorch himself had a plan of action for an event just like this one. While falling, Firetorch sent a signal through a com-link device attached to his wrist. Behind Trapjaw, a set of prototype detatchable armor flew out of the window, linking itself to Firetorch's body. The armor was colorless, featuring 2.0 designs later to be work by Nex and Evo and Alpha Team during the Ordeal of Fire. The difference with this being, Firetorch's design featured jet thrusters in the feet. He repulsed himself from the ground, and flew up to the top of the tower, where TrapJaw had been. He took the Multi-Took Shield Rifle from his back, and shot at TrapJaw, hirring his left arm. He then ignited the sword mode of the weapon, and swung at him. TrapJaw dodged and Gave Firetorch a disgusted look. He vanished into a ball of fire, leaving no trace behind. Firetorch looked around at the wreckage. Too many people had died today. They lost their lives to protect him, who was living, unharmed, and left with nothing but a broken tower and a set of prototype armor. He knew then and there what his true goal was for his life. He had to join the Hero Factory's cause. II Firetorch's application to the hero Factory was declined. However, he was accpeted into the Recon Team. Category:Stories Category:Ongoing Stories